Morning Can Wait
by BunnyRaven
Summary: BB and Robin est. Relationship. Lots of fluff. BB tops cos there isn't enough of it, and I love it! Dedicated to Yellow Horse, my first and so far only reviewer and the person who inspired this becoming a story.
1. Chapter 1 Morning can wait

**A/N: Considering making this a story thanks to Yellow Horse. Oh, how I wish you weren't a guest! T-T Bu. . . but I have Breezy and I'm trying to work out some Sherlock and Suits. Well, no Sherlock until the next season, and no suits until the next new episode and they will probably be just one-shot groups. . . so fine! Story it is Yellow Horse. Did you listen to the songs? I really hope you did. I'm going to try to find your account, assuming it's under Yellow Horse. Maybe you beta my story in return? Kk, I hope you see this A/N. Love reviews on my PWP's, damn ;3  
**

** Just a sweet bit of RobinXBB Fluff. BB wakes up next to Robin and admires him in the soft light of dawn. Ratatat's "Cherry" put me in this sweet melancholy mood. Oh, and ". . . ." is where I started listening to Ratatat's "Gettysburg", which made other kinds of things happen in my mind ;) Damn, that song is hot. ****Written in BB's POV.**

******. .  
**

I wake up softly, slowly. My head resting on his chest. I hear his heart beating a sleepy rhythm. It's barely light out. Everything is baby blue and light pink.

Slowly, because I don't dare wake him, I pull away to look down at him. His lips are parted slightly, eyes closed, unmoving under his pale lids. His eyebrows and forehead are smooth, no tense, furrowed worry. The most peaceful expression this boy ever has, all the fierce intensity and focus, gone. Only bliss and calm. I kiss him softly, just a brush of lips, not wanting to wake him, hoping for more time to observe this calm beauty. I nuzzle our foreheads, slide my cheek on his and whisper in his ear.

"I love you", I've woken him.

I feel his cheek tense with awareness as his lips curl into a smile, before he whispers.

"I love you too".

"You're beautiful", I say softly.

He pushes against me, gets on top of me, kisses me.

Then he's kissing my neck and I can feel him smile on my skin. I can't help but moan. The beauty in this moment is almost too much.

I feel the skin of his tummy against my sex and he giggles, yes literally giggles, at it poking him. Omg!

**. . . .**

Then he's kissing me so hard, lips crashing gloriously.

Suddenly he pulls back, looking at me, his eyes are clouded with lust, he bites his lip and I know what he wants. I press two fingers to his lips and he takes them all the way into his mouth, never breaking eye contact. He sucks on them, wetting them thoroughly. He finishes and I trail my fingers down his spine, inserting one when I get to his tight ass. He groans, relaxing around my invasion,I begin to slide the second finger in but the way he's looking at me I know he's ready.

I grip his hips, moving him just barely onto my sex, he bucks and tries to push down. I smirk and ram up into him, simultaneously pushing him onto me.

He throws his head back and screams.

"Uunnggghhh! Beast Boy!".

Then he's pulling me close, one hand on my shoulder, the other caressing the side of my face, we kiss as I fuck him senseless, harder and harder as he squeezes my shoulder, digging his nails in, it's ecstacy for both of us. I bite his lip and he comes. He sits up as he orgasms, trying to get as much of me inside him as possible, his eyes looking off into oblivion as he murmurs my name over and over. I cum just watching him, and feeling him clench around me.

We don't move. He stays on top of me, his arms wrapped around my neck, face pressing against my chest, breathing me in. I hug him to me, one hand in his hair.

We fall asleep like that, me still inside him. Morning can wait.


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings can't wait, sadly

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, I've been very sick. Anyway, here's chapter 1 of the story I'm making from my one shot****_. _****_Italics are thoughts._** **Enjoy! R&R pretty please with a green Cherry on top.**

**Also, I hope you like it Yellow Horse, I'm dedicating the story to you cos you really wanted it.  
**

**. .  
**

It's nine in the morning when we wake up again, the Sun is bright and high on this clear morning.

"Shower?", he says, yawning and nuzzling me.

I nod, laughing softly.

After the shower he goes to his room, leaving me so we can both get dressed and ready for the day. I must be slow today because when I get to the living room everyone is already there, Starfire is talking about something with Cyborg on the couch and Raven is in the kitchen with my Robin. He's washing some dishes and she's making some more tea.

_Damn, it's 11 already, I have no idea where the time went and everyone was supposed to be ready for a briefing meeting at, uh, now._

"Sorry I'm so late.", I mumble sheepishly, trailing my fingers down my Robin's spine.

He shivers slightly and nods, staring straight ahead and biting his lip.

"Everyone meet me in five at the conference room, please.", he smiles, ever the leader. I move to head to the conference room but he stops me, grabbing my wrist. Once everyone has cleared out he pushes me back against the counter and kisses me, hard. I smirk into the kiss and turn him around, pushing him over the kitchen table, I'm surprised at how hard this little display of power makes me, I press against him and kiss softly all over his pink, blushing neck.

"Not here.", he gasps out, "The meeting, we have to go."

I sigh and let him go, knowing that if I keep at it he'll just get mad at me. We walk to the conference room hand in hand.

**. . . .**

The day goes on. I admire my Robin for his amazing leadership and inspiration. I make love to him on the roof after the conference. Robin pressing soft, sweet sounds into my ear as I lavish him with tiny kisses and kind words.

When we've finished and we're just lying there holding each other and looking at the sky stupid Billy Numerous decides it's a good time to rob a shopping mall. So we go kick his butt, no big deal.

**. . . .**

But there's something bothering me for the rest of the day, something Billy said to my Robin. He was flirting with him. I heard it when Robin had one of is doppelgangers pinned against a wall, faces centimeters apart.

"Oh, haha, I can see why your little green boyfriend likes you so much.", he'd said, leering.

To everyone else it had seemed totally insignificant, simply said to annoy Robin, a snappy one-liner. But Robin had blushed slightly, probably more at being annoyed than anything else, but I'd seen the quick millisecond of a smile he'd flashed at hearing the compliment.

It was exactly that that had made me morph into a thirteen foot python and wrap all the Billy Numerouses together, squeezing them to within an inch of death. They'd quickly become one, the one Raven used her powers to lock in a bulletproof and unbreakable prisoner transport, assuring he could divide all he wanted and never get out.

Cy had given me Five, Star had cheered and Raven had nodded at me, a small smile on her lips. I'd smiled and thanked them, and all the people cheering for me who'd been hostages at the shopping mall.

None of it mattered, my Robin had beamed at me, he hugged me and whispered in my ear, "wow", nipping my neck softly.

I was intensely pleased, but the thought of what that damn criminal had said to my Robin was still swimming around in my head.

**. . . .**

The moment we all entered the Tower I immediately headed for my room. But not before pulling Robin to me in the foyer and whispering fervently into his ear.

"Be in my room in ten minutes, you might want to have a snack first, you'll need energy for what I've got planned.", I whisper-screamed, smirking against his skin.

I let him go and padded off, leaving my robin in a bit of a daze, biting his lip and blushing like a schoolgirl.

**. .**

**A/N: Ohmigosh! Beast Boy is so possessive! What has Beast Boy planned for our sweet little leader Robin? Find out in the next chapter of Morning Can Wait!**


	3. Chapter 3 BB's Room

**A/N: This chapter is in Robin's POV, cos that's just how it is in my mind. Sorry for the use of the word penalize, I just love puns way too much and I feel like BB would **_**so**_** say that, it's just so his humor! :) Here, sorry for the wait. Reviews are love.**

**Also, disclaimer, I don't own Gatorade, or PB&J, in case that's trademarked or something, well I assume I have some in my fridge, but that's not what I mean. :P Okay, enough silly rambling, here.**

**. .**

After BB left and I'd caught my breath, I took his advice and got a snack. I made myself a PB&J sandwich and had some blue Gatorade.

**. . . .**

I knock on the door to BB's room and it opens automatically, expecting me. But nothing could've prepared me to expect what is waiting for me when it opens.

My beautiful green man is standing, naked, in front of the bed, at full-mast.

I gasp and bite my lip, averting my eyes and surely blushing.

"Haha, you can look Robin. In fact you better do more than look, or I'll have to, heheh, penalize you.", he murmurs to me, all scratchy and turned on.

In response I stare obscenely, licking and biting my smirking lips. I take him all in, toe-to-head.

Toned muscles tensed, moving lithely under viridian skin.

I move to touch and he pulls me in for a kiss. Soft, then absolutely ferocious. I break the kiss, trying to breathe.

"I've never been kissed like that.", I mumble dumbly.

"I'm the only one who can kiss you, right?", he growls in my ear, nibbling my neck.

"Of course baby. Why?", I ask, pulling back to see his face.

I heard what that little shit Billy Numerous said to you, I saw you smile", he says, voice tight to match his eyes, "I heard what he said, and I saw your smile.".

"I was just flattered, a compliment is a compliment, it meant nothing to me.", I tell him. My voice comes out scared and imploring, but not because I'm unsure of myself, it's the look in his eyes, like he's going to hurt someone, maybe even me.

He bites his lip, thinking. Alarmed at what he might be thinking, I smile nervously, touch his face, pull him closer.

"I love you.", I whisper.

"Humph.", he growls.

******. .**

******A/N: Omg! More soon. Wow. I love this.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry

**I'm putting this up for adoption unless someone wants to work on it with me. My muses just can't. Sorry. I'm having terrible horrible awful Teen Titans fanfic writer's block. D:**


End file.
